Chp 1: The Visitor
by The Dragon Kitty
Summary: The first chapter in my new Time Warp trio series!


**Chp. 1: The Visitor**

As he stumbled up the temple steps, the young man panted, out of breath.

"Sir Jack, I've brought the girl, but she is sound asleep. How do know her?"

Sir "Jack" smiled. "She is important for tracking the boy."

"But.. but Sir," cried the young man, "Why her? Why can't you track the boy yourself?"

"Sir "Jack fumed. "You fool. You must understand. She is the only one who can find the boy and bring him to me."

Sir "Jack" handed the young man a odd - shaped pocket watch. And with that, the girl was gone, twisting and traveling through space and time, to modern - day Brooklyn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present - Day Brooklyn, Joe's room.**

"Are you sure that's how you do the Pythagreon Therom?" asked Joe.

"Yes, for the millonth time." replied Sam.

"Hey," Fred asked, surfing the internet, "don't you remember when we went to the Mayan temple a couple years ago?"

Joe looked up from his math homework and grumbled, "Yeah, don't remind me." He studied his homework a bit more and shoved it at Sam, literally knocking him off his feet. Joe went over to the computer screen where Fred was reading something. Fred pointed to the temple on the computer. As soon as all three boys were looking at the screen, a bright yellow flash blinded the room, and something, or _someone_, landed with a loud thump on Joe's bed.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Fred.

The trio looked at the motionless girl. She moaned, then defiantly sat up. "Urgh." The girl managed to blink and check her surroundings. She saw the freaked - out stares from the trio of boys.

"Whuh... who are you?" Joe stuttered.

The girl looked up. "I'm Kat." she said, mildly confused.

Joe did a double take on what had happend. "Uh, well, I'm Joe, and that's Sam and Fred. Where did you come from? Are you...," he gulped, "another time warper?"

Another time warper? What was he talking about? Was this Joe kid crazy? "What's that?" She asked. "What's a time warper?"

Joe sighed. Sam backed away from the bed slowly. Joe spoke up. "A time warper is a person who uses a special book to go to and from different times."

Kat looked at Joe blankly. "No," she replied. "I'm not."

Fred, who had been quiet for Fred, spoke up. "Hey, who wants to get pizza?"

Kat nodded. "I'm starving. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat, Joe, Sam, and Fred sat at a table at the Olympia Diner, quietly eating pizza. Fred broke the silence. "So, where did you come from? You, like, appeared out of nowhere."

Kat looked up and groaned, full of pizza. "Well," she started, "I was at my house in Dallas, quietly working on my project for science. I guess I dozed off, because now i'm nowhere my house." She took a deep breath. "Frankly, I don't know what happend after that." She sighed and laid her head on Sam's shoulder. He smiled. Joe got up from his chair.

"All right, Kat's gonna stay with us until we figure out how she got here and if someone's behind her apperence." He walked toward the door then stopped. He turned to his friends and Kat. "Well, are you coming or not?" he yelled from across the restraunt.

"Yeah, we are." answerd Sam. He carefully removed Kat from his shoulder. Fred caught her and slung her over his back. Then the formatic group headed out the door. On thier way home they got tired of walking, and decided to take the subway train. When they found thier seats and sat down, a familiar looking man sat across from the group.

"Hey," whispered Kat, "I know that man, but I can't put my finger on who he is."

"Nah, it's just some weird dude who happens to ride the same subway train as us." answered Fred. "A lot of people ride the subway train at this time of day."

Kat frowned. She _knew_ that guy. But she couldn't remember his face. The subway train lurched forward and toward the exit of the tunnel and with a roar of the engine, the subway train started towards Times Square.


End file.
